1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera in which focusing and focal length control of a zoom lens and winding and rewinding of a film are driven by driving force of the same motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a first conventional camera which is called zooming-focusing type camera, positions of a plurality (for example, two) of lens groups constituting a zoom lens are controlled by a multistage cam for controlling focal length and focusing of the zoom lens, continuously. The focal length control and the focusing of the zoom lens can be controlled by the same motor. Film winding and rewinding are controlled by another motor. Since the first conventional camera needs two motors for the operations of the focal length control and the focusing of the zoom lens and the winding and rewinding of the film, it is difficult not only to downsize the camera and but also to reduce the cost.
In a second conventional camera, a position of a planet gear is controlled by a plunger for selectively transmitting driving force of a motor to one of a focal length control mechanism and a film winding and rewinding mechanism. The focusing of the zoom lens of the second conventional camera is controlled by another motor. Since the second conventional camera uses the plunger for changing the position of the planet gear, the sounds of the motor and the plunger are alternately heard. Thus, it is noisy when the motion of the camera is changed. Furthermore, the second conventional camera needs two motors and a plunger for driving a focal length control and a focusing mechanisms for the zoom lens, a winding and a rewinding mechanisms for the film. Thus, it is difficult not only to downsize and but also to reduce the cost of the camera.